Lets question icarly
by seddierules68
Summary: It is a little like julilsme's story but is kept rated T... You send in questions and they will be answered by the crew. Seddie of course
1. Chapter 1

_**Let's question Icarly**_

**Ok so the point of this story is a bit like julilsMe's story**

**You ask icarly what to do but they do it with an unusual twist.**

**So please send in your questions as long as they make sense!**

* * *

**Ben: hello and welcome to... _Lets lets lets question Icarly! _I am your host Ben!**

**We do not have the crew here at the moment but we can vid chat them!**

**This question is from myself... Ok so seddie how long have you been dating**

**Fredward: for 2 months actually Benjiman!**

**Ben: oi! As soon as you get here i Will pummel you freddie.**

**Ok so here is my twist... You have got to act out the words and i will guess them.**

**Fredwardick ( he called ME benjiman!): i have a question... Can sam kill you?**

**Ben: No ... If you wish her to be killed then yes**

**Sam: Hey!**

**Ben: Rules are rules Sam.**

* * *

_**Ok so here is the deal... You comment with questions and they get answered with my twist.**_

_**Please comment!**_


	2. Arrived at last

_**Arrived at last**_

**Ben: welcome back everyone! This is _Lets lets lets question..._**

**Audience: _Icarly! _**

**Ben: Thank you AUDIENCE!... Ok so our first question is from eattilsleepsleeptileat: Sam, which would you prefer? Dying your hair green or wearing green for the rest of your life?**

**Sam: (does stupid things) **

**Ben: eating your clothes green? You make no sense... Who's idea was it to do charades? It was not me though i can tell you that.**

**Producer: it was thomas… you know mail man tom?**

**Ben: ok so bring tom out here...(tom walks out and i boot him in the crown jewels then in the butt.(he walks out))**

**Sam: can we stop the twist then?**

**Ben: only for 2 episodes( 2chapters = 1 episode)**

**Sam:why only two?... And cool!**

**Ben: the manager will boot me and go on a rampage.**

**Sam: it is supposed to be me unscrewing a cap of a bottle then dying my hair... What made you think i would eat my clothes?**

**Ben: bring out star cam.(we watch the tape)**

**Sam: how'd you install( rubbed off from fredward(he pays good...£100 a day...))the cameras**

**Ben: secrecy shall tell**

**Secrecy ( rock on dudes and dudettes): one of your best bfrienemy's**

**Sam: spencer... Freddie… carly…melanie.**

**Secrecy: yo mama!**

**Ben: next question is from anyone cause they reviewed by the name of my dare is...: sam and freddie must act like they are married whilst spencer acts like their 2 year old baby.**

**Sam and freddie: okay!( they seem cheerful... Too cheerful.)**

**Spencer: i've done it enough on Icarly so sure.**

**Ben: this next one is from the idea originator JulilsMe!: Sam will you and freddie have a baby?**

**Sam: i will try... Although it might not work**

**Freddie: (to sam) Honey... It will work**

**Ben: O..k then... Another from JulilsMe!: freddie( now paying £500per hour) what is Sam's best trait?**

**Freddie: just being her beautiful self.**

**Audience: AWW!**

**Ben: do you want me to boot you guys to italy... **

**Audience:(cricket sound)**

**Ben: nah didn't think so... So shut up and don't make a sound until the third episode! Thank you!**

**Ben: thank you all for coming to watch _lets lets lets question icarly!_ Thank you and adioso.**

**Ok so that was the chapter arrived at last!**

**Thank you all commentors especially ma new best bud julilsMe (still an unknown real name but still) i hope you liked that chappy please commentusing the button below!**

**PEACE!**


	3. Special guedts

_**Special guests**_

**Ben:ok so today on _lets lets lets ask Icarly! Again i am your host Ben..._ We have 2 special guests... Kearan and juli( julilsMe) so please welcome kearan and Juli!**

**Kearan: yo yo!**

**Juli: hi Ben and crew. Especially you Samantha...**

**Sam: oi! You psycho maniac! You call me that again and your new name will be crap in the box!**

**Juli: Why not Samantha? I hear being called that makes you sound posh enough to join a really good college with your boyfriend.**

**Sam: alright that's it!( she throws a crack the pavement punch... Juli dodges) wait... What?**

**Juli: yeah fredward and yourself might be able to join the same college!**

**Ben: Juli ... I heard you have 3 questions?**

**Juli: yes,yes i do... Question one...: Sam do you think it is possible to force 2 hams in your mouth and poop out a dog?**

**Samantha: oi! Seddierules68 ... Don't call me Samantha... And Juli ... If pigs can fly then OMG! Less likely.**

**Juli:o...k question dos... What is up with you and sam then freddie?**

**Freddie( ok so now the payment is getting out of hand): ok so i took her on a date and then we rushed home... But ... Sam, will you marry Me?**

**Sam: OMFG Of course you s...**

**Ben: RATED T!**

**Sam: i would be delighted.**

**Ben: good girl! **

**Juli: NEXT! Ok this one is for spencer... Say poop without laughing... Or smiling.**

**Spencer: ok ... POOP!( laughs so bad that the whole of the US can hear it)... Sorry guys :(.**

**Ben: yo TAXI!( taxi pulls up and i shove him in) take him 'round the block.**

**Kearan: Hey what about me?**

**Ben: Oh yeah... Almost forgot you... Your question is?**

**Kearan: yeah... What about mini Sammy and Ariel?**

**Ben: bring 'em out Boys.(sammy and ariel come out with security) take a seat girls.**

**Sammy: were m i?**

**Ben: so cute!**

**Ariel: the set!**

**Sammy: ohhhhh! I tort we ver heer fav miii ado.( i thought we were here five minute ago)**

**Ben: ok guys time for a break... See you guys after the intermission!**

**Ok thank you Juli and ma olllld friend kearan!**


End file.
